The morning after prom
by xxxWuceyTheAlmightyxxx
Summary: Find out in my version of what happens to Nina,Fabian,Patricia,Jerome,Mick,Mara,Amber and Alfie...will Joy ever come back?
1. The morning after

In Nina's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes. I pulled a huge smile. I can't believe that yesterday Fabian and I actually kissed. Don't be too excited though Nina, I mean some boys are like that. They pretend they like you. Kiss you and then ... BAM! They dump you. No no no Fabians different. He really does like me. I'll just get up and see rather than talking to myself in my head. I sat up. Amber was still fast asleep so I quietly got dressed into some plain jeans and a white T-shirt. It was only 7.30 so there were another two and a half hours until breakfast. I decided to think about what I was going to say to Fabian when I got down there. "Hey Fabes,"... nah too flirty. "Hey beau,"...too Amber. "Howdy partner," ...Too western. I spent half an hour talking to myself until I decided I'd just say hey like I usually do. Then I saw Amber waking up. Oh god, I hope I didn't wake her up. I went to lie down on my bed just to think for a little longer and then "Ahhh!" Amber's head was in front of me. "Don't scare me like that," I said as I sat up. "Tonight you're giving me all the details" she said as she got up to get changed. When she'd finished we went down to breakfast.


	2. Just ignore them

When we got downstairs we sat down. Patricia and Mara were already there. As soon as we'd taken our seats, Jerome and Alfie ran in, Jerome chasing Alfie. "Give it back man," Jerome said. "Why?" Alfie yelled back as he ran back out. "I'm serious!" Jerome said through his teeth. "That's personal property!" As Jerome ran after Alfie. Amber and I exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Mara and Patricia did the same. Then Fabian walked in with Mick behind him. "What's up with dweedle dim and dweedle dimmer?" Fabian asked as he took a seat next to me. I smiled and shrugged. He just laughed back. "Hey you," Mick said kissing Mara on the cheek and taking a seat next to her. "Hey," she said back. They took each other's hands and smiled. I looked toward Fabian but he was too interested in his breakfast. Then suddenly Alfie walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Good morning, "he said cheerily as he took a seat between me and Amber. We all then looked towards the door to see a not so cheery look on Jerome's face. His hair was a complete mess so I couldn't help but give a small giggle. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He opened them again, fixed his hair and sat down. He stared at his food. "Hey Mara, can I talk to you later please?" he asked looking towards Mara who was now in the middle of kissing Mick. "Mara? Mara? MARA!" he said. His lip quivered a bit. When she still didn't answer he stormed out. I looked towards Fabian who was mouthing 'WHAT?' to me and shrugged. We finished our breakfast and went to our rooms where Amber questioned me non-stop for the rest of that day.


	3. I know when I'm not wanted

The next morning I got up. I checked the time to realise I'd missed breakfast. I must have slept in. I decided to get up and change. I went downstairs to see everyone either talking to one another, reading a magazine or kissing. I walked in and sat down by Fabian who was on his computer. "What you doing there?" I asked. "Oh er... nothing. Not anything you'd be interested in anyway," he said and got up to leave. I moved up to where Amber was sitting reading a magazine. "Hey Amber," I said. Nothing. Oh well its Amber and fashion. They were meant to be left alone. I walked up to Patricia and Jerome who were talking about something I couldn't even be bothered to listen to. I left to go see Fabian again. I knocked on his door and walked in. "Hey," I said. "Sorry to barge in, everyone else is kinda busy," I said giving a little laugh. "Yeh sure, whatever," he said without taking his eyes off the screen. I sat on Mick's bed and watched him as he typed. He's so cute. Why won't he talk to me though? I got up and sat next to him. He moved up. I moved closer. Again he moved up. And again. And again. "Well that's okay. I know when I'm not wanted," I said as I got up to leave. "Wai-,"never mind," he said and went back to the computer.


	4. Start talking Rutter!

I opened my eyes. I wasn't looking forward to today. I got up and changed. I decided to skip breakfast and so went straight to school. Once there I opened my locker and packed my bag for the day. I spotted Fabian out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Fabian," I yelled kinda loudly. I ran up to him. "Oops," I said laughing. "Yeh great Nina," he said and walked off leaving me there. In classes I tried to sit next to him but he moved as soon as I sat down. When we got back I asked if he wanted to do homework together. "Nah, I'm good Nina," he said and walked to his room. The next day it happened, and the next and the next. After school on Thursday I knocked on his door. "Knock knock coming in!" I yelled and walked in. There he was sitting on his bed with his guitar and Mick in the corner. "Out!" I said to Mick pointing to the door. Mick put his hands up to show he was leaving. He closed the door behind him and you could hear him call "Mara!" from the bottom on the stairs. I turned towards Fabian. "Why'd you kick him out?" he said. "We need to talk," I said sitting next to him. "Okay," he said. "Explain," "Explain what?" "Why've you been ignoring me?" "I-I-I don't know wha-," "Oh shut up you know exactly what I mean..."


	5. I love you

He got up and walked away. "Oh that's mature!" I yelled. I didn't want to be saying this stuff to Fabian but it was starting to go too far. I got up and followed him. He turned to face me. Everyone (except Mara and Mick who were upstairs) had gone silent now and was watching us. "Fine, let's talk," he said. "Why have you been ignoring me? Did I hurt you?" I said. "No Nina," he looked down at his feet. "Then what?" "I didn't think you'd be upset." His head looked up slightly. "Look, I don't care if you don't like me...like that...but you're still my best friend." "Just explain why you're so upset," "Why I'm upset? You want to know why I'm upset. I thought you liked me Fabian. We were always smiling together, laughing, sneaking out. Then prom comes up and I am praying that you ask me. I start to think you like Patricia and when I realise you don't, I am soo happy. You ask me to prom and I think it's a miracle. We go to prom, you save my life. We get crowned King and Queen. I think I must be dreaming and then we kiss...And you start to ignore me. If you don't like me Fabian then why didn't you just say?" I realise I had been crying all the way through. "I do like you though Nina," "No you don't," "Yeah actually you're right, I don't like you," my face and my heart sank more and more. "I don't hate you either; I don't even love you..." "Well thanks for making me feel better!" "Nina, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. So like I said, I don't hate you, I don't like you, I don't love you..." he breathed in. "I'm IN love with you," and he kissed me. "I think I'm in love with you too Rutter," I said and we kissed again. We turned to see big smiles on everyone's faces.


End file.
